xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Calythos of the Brothers Djinn
Ah Nothing will stop Calythos now. Hold it right there. GUARD: Freeze! Ugh! (BUILDING CRUMBLING) You take care of the prison. (PEOPLE SCREAMING) MAN: Get out of here! (SIZZLES) (SWORD SWISHING) (GRUNTS) Not enough. I still need more. (GRUNTS) Argh! Who dares? No mere man can defy Caly Argh! No "man" does. But Wonder Woman dares to do anything. (EXCLAIMS) (CALYTHOS YELLS) (GRUNTS) This is a disaster! Yeah. But Great disaster footage equals 10 million more hits online. Hello, big time! This shot has viral written all over it (SCREAMS) What am I doing? Risking my life for fleeting online fame? (DEVICE BEEPS) Yep, totally worth it. (CALYTHOS LAUGHS) (GRUNTS) More. Well, since you asked so nicely (CALYTHOS GRUNTS) (GRUNTING) You may be a hideous troll, monster, but I'll say this for you. You can really take a hit! Keep it coming, Princess. There's a spot you missed. (LAUGHS) Ha! (GRUNTS) (WOMAN SCREAMING) My Golden Lariat can force you to speak only the truth. Now, who are you and what are you doing here? I'll tell you nothing! (SPEAKING FAST) I am Calythos of the Brothers Djinn. My scimitar will raise a volcano, burying everything in its path in magma, restoring this world to its pre-human glory starting with Metropolis. Uh? You'll have to get through the Justice League. (CACKLES) I accept your challenge. (EXCLAIMS) (WONDER WOMAN GRUNTS) (SWORD SWISHING) (STRAINING) - (GROWLING) - Ha! Careful with this one, Kal. Every punch I landed only made him stronger. Let's see him try that with me. You fly. I do now. I'm learning all sorts of new tricks. (GRUNTS) (CARS CRASHING) (CROWD GASPS) (CROWD CHEERING) (AUDIENCE APPLAUDING) I'm sorry it had to come to this. What's this? Heat vision? I love it. I believe I'll take it! (GROANS) Naughty children shouldn't play with sharp objects. (GROANS) My sword! - (GLOBE CLANGS) - Ugh! (GROANS) That thing may not look like much, but for once, even I'm getting tired. It's more than exhaustion. I can't fly anymore. I can barely leap these buildings in a single bound. What's he doing to us? (PANTS) That was a lot of steps. Oh, man, I really need to up my cardio. Whoa, it's Parasite. He's in that guy. That's how he's getting your powers. Look. WONDER WOMAN: So, he wasn't crushed after all. He was absorbed. He was targeting Parasite. Combined with this Djinn, I like him even less now. Whoa! What is that? SUPERMAN: Looks like our friend is doing a little re-decorating. Huh. Not for long. Wait, Wonder Woman. We may need a strategy. Or an ally. Once I cleanse this world, my brothers will seize it. (LAUGHS) Nothing can stop us. You may have stolen our powers But a warrior relies on their heart. And experience. (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) (BOTH GROAN) (LAUGHS) True. But I can drain you of your strategies as well. Everything that makes you who you are. This world is about to be reborn in fire. J'ONN J'ONZZ: I'm afraid you are mistaken. I can hear your very heartbeat. How long can you hope to evade me? I have no interest in evading you. I am only interested in your inevitable defeat. And what good are you against one with the combined powers of Superman and Wonder Woman? We shall see. J'ONN J'ONZZ: Or rather you won't see. (GROANS) That is my attempt at humor. What did you think? You touched me. Do it again. You're a fast learner. (GROANS) Foolish mortals. By bringing me yet another being to drain, you've made me more powerful than even I have ever dreamed. (PANTING) (SCREAMING) Something's wrong! The flames! The heat! Get it away! When you absorbed the Martian's strength, you also absorbed his weakness. Specifically, my allergy to fire. Your what? But I am a child of fire. Unfortunate for you. (WHIMPERING) Make it stop! Make it stop! (GROWLS) That's it, Parasite. Nice and easy. No doubt that Djinn is one of the escapees from the Rock of Eternity. If we only knew more about the others. J'ONN J'ONZZ: There are four more. Uthool, Abnegazar, Rath and Nyorlath. I read his mind. At least we pulled the plug on this thing. This is one cool volcano. My attempt at humor. How did I do? I'm the wrong one to ask. WONDER WOMAN: We will get there. Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Elementals Category:Genie Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Sword Wielders Category:Possession Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Flight Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Depowered Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Hell Category:Male Category:Extradimensional Category:Justice League Action Universe Category:A Class Category:Secret Keeper Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:DC Universe